1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the caring for the excretory functions of bedridden patients.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The care of a bedridden patient over the years has been unsatisfactory with respect to on going body functions such as the excretory organs. It has reached the point that jokes and sad stories about patients' use of bedpans are legion. In U.S. Pat. No. 266,167 (1882) A. Leslie disclosed an invalid hammock which was fastened at the foot of the bed, passed over the very high head board and down the back side of the head board to a crank operated drum. By this means slack in the hammock could be reduced, thus suspending the patient or slack let out to lower the patient. The patient could be lowered down on to the bed's mattress. To enable the patient to use the bed pan without leaving the hammock, an opening, where the buttocks usually come, was provided. The opening could be covered with a flap. As is commonly known, this concept was not adopted as practical.
J. A. Devore, et al in U.S. Pat. No. 778,570 (1904) disclosed an invalid bed in which a stretcher was installed on a telescoping frame. The stretcher could be raised from the mattress, by a crank mechanism at the foot of the bed, a sufficient distance from the mattress to insert a vessel, i.e., bed pan and the like, under the hole in the stretcher. It was intended that the patient be continuously on the stretcher. Preferably, the stretcher was made of waterproof material. Again, this device was not adopted by the public as a practical means of caring for the bedridden patient. One can readily imagine the bedridden patient's comfort on such a device.
F. T. Rodley, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,981,666 (1934) disclosed an inflatable device for use as a bed lift and to support patients in conjunction with, among other things, use of bed pans. The device anchored at the head and foot of the bed, is continuously maintained beneath the patient. Because of its waterproof construction, the long term patient's discomfort will be readily apparent.
Finally, mention is made of the invalid hammock disclosed by V. Parsons in U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,832 (1976). The hammock is suspended from adjustable posts over a bed. The patient can be kept permanently on the hammock, elevated sufficiently above the mattress to prevent contact therewith of any parts of their body projecting through the holes in the hammock. When used in this manner the hammock prevents bed sores on the patient because the pressure points of the person's body do not touch the mattress at all, but the bed is still there to prevent injury in case the hammock should slip down.
Thus, there remains a great need for a comfortable, easy to use device to assist bedridden patients in their use of bed pans and the like. It is an object of this invention to provide a device for assisting bedridden patients in the exercise of their excretory functions. It is a further object of this invention to provide a convenient, lightweight, comfortable and reusable device which is only associated with the patient while the patient is engaged in excretory functions. Still other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the following detailed description.